There Is No I in Team
by orca589
Summary: Set after Love in Vein in the morning ML Complete


There Is No "I" in Team  
  
I don't own them everybody knows who does, but I am inspired by Max and Logan  
  
Thanks to Kasman my beta along with others who gave me the impulse to try this.  
  
Set after Love in Vein  
  
Logan's Apartment  
  
LOGAN:  
  
Max came bursting through the door. I hadn't expected her to arrive so fast.  
  
„Logan what happened? What's up?"  
  
My feeble attempt at humour could have gone so wrong but I was hoping for a smile. Once again she suprised me and laughed. Max is back. I had to laugh as well.  
  
I sat down while telling her that Beverly had given the group of would be vampires the all clear and that we probably had no risk of exposure at least for today. I held up my new digital camera pretending to fiddle with it and snapped a photo as she said with a faint smile on those beautiful lips, „Great, I'll just kick it and be a regular girl, then."  
  
„A regular girl ...What fun is that?"  
  
„Hey, I'll take what I can get."  
  
That look she gave me. She is so beautiful and now I have something other than memory to hold onto.  
  
The team is back.  
  
The Park:  
  
The sun was shining so we went for a walk in the park. I took along the camera to try it outside and maybe sneak another shot of Max. I wondered if she had noticed the first one but I didn't get a chance to try again.  
  
Suddenly Max stopped and the look in her eyes, the pain there - it hurt so much to see. I wanted to hold her but that would have frightened her. I waited.  
  
Was it just a fleeting moment upstairs and we would be apart again?  
  
„What is it Max?"  
  
„Logan I've been wondering - what if Marrow's blood could have cured this virus and cured your spine? I keep thinking I've thrown away another chance for us."  
  
What could I say I thought the same thing; but then, when she told me he was dead as we sat with Joshua at his house as he unwound from the herb, I realised it probably would have been only a temporary thing just like Max's cure and the transfusion. When she let that Manticore tech go and chased after the gossamer it was hard to accept what she had done but she was right, he would probably have gotten himself killed or said there was no cure and ten hours would never have been enough for us. At least now we have the hope that there is a cure out there.  
  
„Max look at what his blood did to those kids. I wouldn't want to be dependent like that, and even if it had worked with the virus in you, how do we know you wouldn't have been hooked trying to keep it under control?" "No it wasn't worth it. There's a better way out there. We will beat this." - "And anyway you're plenty revved up for me."  
  
This brought another smile to her lips and as I was about to take another photo of her, she grabbed the camera and snapped one of me.  
  
„Now we're even."  
  
She knew all along. How could I think of fooling her?  
  
My Angel is back and I will never let my pride drive her away again.  
  
MAX:  
  
Joshua seemed so down but he told me to go, and the page from Logan was urgent.  
  
When I burst through the door, I half expected him to be at his computers, but in he walked, all casual like, with a new digital camera. „What's up? What happened?"I asked, then he started telling me about this creature with the wingspan of a jet, breathing fire etc. etc. At first I believed him. Who knew what else Manticore had cooked up and I had let out? But when he mentioned the screeching thing which makes peoples heads explode, I realised he was riding me. I had to laugh. It was good to see Logan smile again.  
  
As he sat down on the couch he started telling me about those would be vampires and that Dr. Shankar had given them the all clear. At least for today we were safe from exposure. As I sat down and put my foot up on the coffee table, he was busy fiddling with his camera and pointing it at me as I smiled  
  
„Great, I'll just kick it and be a regular girl, then."  
  
He took my photograph - first a poem, now a photo – and lowered the camera with a smile  
  
„A regular girl...what fun is that?"  
  
„Hey I'll take what I can get."As I said that I looked over and smiled he was smiling too. I thought. Maybe the universe is on course. He keeps saying things will sort themselves out, but right now, I'll take this moment.  
  
The Park:  
  
It was cold as we walked in the park. Logan had put on his gloves and was taking the odd photograph, and while we could not touch, and the physical distance may have been there, it still felt good being there and walking and talking like old times. Then I thought of Marrow's blood. if what he claimed was true that his was the high-test stuff. - Had I once again thrown away the chance for Logan and me?  
  
As I stopped, Logan turned - he had noticed.  
  
„What is it Max?"  
  
So I told him. This was too important to keep from him especially now. I could see he was thinking about all the other chances we had missed - would he withdraw again? That would hurt too much now. Why did I have to spoil this small moment of happiness we were having?  
  
What he said was true. I had to believe him. Look what a little dope had done to Joshua and Logan had known what to do then to help him. He was right now as well - we would find a way to beat this thing.  
  
„You're plenty revved up for me."I had to smile and as he brought up his camera to take another photo. Instead, I grabbed the camera and snapped one of him  
  
"Now we're even,"- he laughed.  
  
Oh, Logan, I love you and there is no "I" in team, is there. A team that's what we are. 


End file.
